


One Last Fight

by Majestic_F_Eagle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_F_Eagle/pseuds/Majestic_F_Eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let''s go home," Hide said and Kaneki agreed.  This is a continuation of Tokyo Ghoul Root Episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Fight

Kaneki watched in shock as his best friend collapsed. His lightning reflexes kicked in and he stopped Hide from hitting the floor. He gently put him on the floor and saw Hide fighting to keep his eyes open. "Kaneki," Hide said, trying to push himself back up from where he lay on the floor.

 

"No! Hide, you should lie down. Your wounds are too severe _._ You need a doctor," Kaneki protested and tried to gently push him back down.

 

"I need to tell you some- geh!" Hide started hacking violently, blood pouring out of his mouth.

 

"I told you to calm down!" the white-haired ghoul cried and tried to suppress the blood from Hide's side by pressing his hands on it.

 

Hide started shivering and shakily smiled at his best friend. "Kaneki...this...is important...the C- _cough cough -_ CG are on...their way...here."

 

"What?" Kaneki paused in his efforts to save the dying Hide. "Now?"

 

"They're mainly...after you...please let's go home...I don't want to do this anymore," he replied quietly, his voice slowly fading. His body went limp in Kaneki's arms and Kaneki began to panic.

 

"Hide? Hide! You can't die like this..." he exclaimed.

 

He put his head against Hide's chest. His heartbeat was faint, but it was there. Hide breathed shallow breaths and Kaneki felt emotions he had grown accustomed to: guilt, sadness, and anger. Anger at himself, anger at the world but only love for Hide.

 

Hide's eyes were now closed and his skin had become pale and clammy. Dark purple bags showed under Hide's eyes and his vibrant blonde hair seemed to lack color just like the rest of him. Kaneki fully realized how much his friend had changed over the years, for the worse. And he was the cause of most of it. Kaneki began to tear up and soon tears were rolling down his face in rivulets. Clear out of his normal eye and red out of his ghoul eye.

 

He yanked a tablecloth off of one of the tables and wrapped around Hide in a flourish, his face neutral the whole time. Kaneki picked up Hide in his arms and walked toward the exit of the coffee shop.

 

_Don't worry, Hide. I'll save you and get you out of here...after one last fight._

 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HideKane fluff

Kaneki walked through the nest of CCG soldiers, the snow crunching under his black shoes. He was still carrying Hide and glanced at the soldiers openly staring at him, semi-automatics in their hands and covered head to toe in black armor. He turned and looked back down. He was done. Done with the constant fighting and being forced to watch the people he cares about die in front of him. Done with being a target. He just wanted to return to the days when he and Hide were just regular students and had regular responsibilities. When Hide told Kaneki that he knew he was ghoul all along, ever since he went missing, Kaneki felt his heart crack and his chest started to ache. His friend had gone through this because of what happened to Kaneki. Everything bad that happened to Hide was caused by Kaneki, since the fiery blonde always tried to protect him, from the world's problems. But Hide never abandoned him, not once. And it was his turn to fix his mistakes.

 

The ghoul stopped in his tracks when he saw a man in a long white trench coat and a black briefcase. He had glasses and had white hair like Kaneki's. Kaneki crouched down to place Hide on the road and walked around him, while making a silent prayer. Please let me make it out of this alive. Then he watched Arima open his briefcase and pull out his quinque, a long lance. Kaneki's kept in a groan as his bright red kagune sprouted out of his back. He didn't have his mask on but he didn't care at this point. They both paused for a few moments before rushing at each other simultaneously. Arima's lance parried Kaneki's kagune and the force sent them both flying back. The two flew at each other again and a hail of sparks resulted from the ferocity of their attacks. To the other soldiers watching the fight, it was both frightening and intriguing.

 

Kaneki fell to his knees and gritted his teeth against the pain of the gash Arima's quinque had put in his side. It was the intensity of his anger and love for his friend that pushed him to get back up.

I want to atone. I want Hide to live again.

 

Arima had never seen the One Eyed Ghoul before in person but from what he could see, the ghoul was a force to be reckoned with. it was proving to be quite difficult for him and Arima was pleasantly surprised. Against the One-Eyed Owl's, he had won easily but this one was different. He could actually fight. Kaneki saw Arima's excited expression and could sense the bloodlust. Just like Arima, it was Kaneki's first time fighting the ghoul investigator.

 

Kaneki's kagune darted back and forth as he deflected Arima's lightning fast strikes, the force driving him backward. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hide laying there and pushed back, moving the fight away from him. Kaneki jumped and dodged until he was behind Arima. He moved back and Arima followed. The fight carried on.

 

\----------------------

 

(~A/N~ Sorry, I'm bad at fight scenes. So I'm gonna stop there :) )

 

\----------------------

 

Kaneki stared down at the white-haired ghoul investigator, the fire in his eyes dying out. Arima's eyes were closed, his formerly spotless white jacket was covered with red bloodstains and there were cuts on his shoulder, his side, and one big slash was on his chest. It was deep. His chest rose slightly, his lungs trying to take in air but all that resulted were shallow breaths. Kaneki looked away, knowing he was going to die, but stopped when Arima spoke. "What...is your name?" he asked.

 

"Kaneki Ken."

 

"Kaneki...you were, that teenager that went missing. So...you became a ghoul. How interesting..." Arima responded quietly before he finally became silent and absolutely devoid of life. Kaneki stood and walked over to where Hide lay. He knelt and grabbed Hide under his shoulder blades and knees. Then his kagune came out and that seemed to make all of the soldiers wake up.

Bullets flew and Kaneki wrapped his kagune around Hide. He took a running start and jumped onto a low building. He kept jumping until he was far enough from the fighting to unwrap his kagune. He laid the unconscious Hide on the pristine white snow and thread his fingers through Hide's.

He didn't have to fight anymore. He was with Hide and that was enough. They could finally go home.

After about 20 minutes had passed, Hide woke up silently. He saw Kaneki looking into the distance with a solemn expression on his face. Towards all the smoke and commotion. Then he looked at their hands intertwined and knew that the fight was over for them. Kaneki glanced at Hide and hugely smile for the first time in a long time. Hide returned the smile and hugged him. Afterwards, Hide slowly went in for the kiss and Kaneki gladly accepted it.

The two former "just friends" were now sure that they were in love with each other and made a silent promise that they would never let each other go again.

THE END.


End file.
